A Little Trip We Called a Journey
by zephyrus 123
Summary: LoM/ ElazulxPearl/ Segelintir cerita perjalanan Elazul dan Pearl sebelum kisah Jumi Arc dimulai/ Cover: Elazul & Pearl take from mangafox/ Rate T for safe.
1. Two Small Monsters

**Disclaimer: SquareSoft or Square Enix (game ver.) and Shiro Amano (manga ver.)**

**Author: lucem ferre 123**

* * *

**.:A Little Trip We Called a Journey:.**

**Chapter 1: Two Small Monsters**

**(BGM: Legend of Mana - Domina)**

* * *

Di timur langit Fa'Diel mulai tampak matahari menyebarkan warna oranyenya. Rerimbunan pohon di Jungle tidak dapat membendung lajunya cahaya yang menembus masuk. Namun, seorang gadis ras Jumi tidak terganggu akan hal itu, berbeda dengan pemuda _lapis lazuli _yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon besar.

Sepasang mata beriris biru lautnya mulai terlihat jelas. Pemilik nama Elazul itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Jika saja di dadanya tidak tersemat sebuah _core _dan tangan kanannya normal—tidak terbalut oleh bebatuan mineral—ia tidak akan berbeda dengan ras manusia.

Ia baru ingat semalam ia bertarung hebat melawan sekumpulan monster di Jungle. Hingga ia tidak kuat melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka bermalam di satu pohon besar yang sekiranya aman.

"Pearl..." panggilnya pada gadis pemilik _core _seputih mutiara yang tertanam di dadanya.

Tidak jauh darinya, Pearl masih tetap terlelap membelakanginya. Elazul heran kenapa Pearl seperti tidak pernah cukup untuk tidur, padahal ia selalu berlindung di belakang Elazul, tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Elazul menarik napasnya lebih dalam.

"Pearl."

Suara tegasnya cukup untuk membangunkan gadis berpakaian putih dengan hiasan warna merah pada ujung lengan dan _dress_-nya. Pearl bangkit terduduk sambil mengusap kedua matanya setelah menguap. Mutiara-mutiara kecil tampak mengelilingi bagian atas tubuhnya seakan mutiara-mutiara tersebut adalah pelindungnya selain Elazul.

"Ternyata sudah pagi." Korneanya menangkap sesosok yang ia kenal. "Selamat pagi, Elazul."

Elazul telah bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sedang menepuk-nepuk pakaian, menyingkirkan debu yang menempel dari semalam. Tangannya tidak lupa menyematkan pedang pada sabuknya. Pearl hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda Jumi itu.

"Kita berangkat."

Elazul mulai melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengetahui tanggapan Pearl. Ia memang selalu begitu, contoh seorang pemimpin yang otoriter. Sudah berpuluh-puluh langkah lebih ia berjalan, namun ia menemukan kejanggalan. Tidak ada langkah kaki yang biasa mengikutinya dari belakang. Seketika Elazul membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya yang tajam seolah akan menusuk siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"Pearl!"

Lantas Elazul berlari melintasi jejak yang ia lewati. Pikirannya penuh dengan segala hal negatif. Jangan-jangan Pearl tersesat lagi, dikepung segerombolan monster, atau mungkin diculik _Jewel Hunter_, Sandra. Ia menepis segala kemungkinan yang sempat terlintas.

Berkat kegesitannya, Elazul telah sampai di pohon besar dalam beberapa detik, namun gadis yang dicarinya telah menghilang. Ia melempar pandangan ke sekeliling sambil memanggil Pearl. Tapi tidak ada respon dari _guardian_-nya itu.

"Sial! Sudah kubilang jangan pergi tanpaku!"

Ia tidak berhenti menggerutu, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya jika kehilangan Pearl. Dari satu sudut, ia mendengar suara gesekan sesemakan. Dengan refleks, Elazul mengejar asal suara.

Pupil pemilik _core lapis lazuli_ itu membesar. Ternyata benar perkiraannya. Dua monster mulai mendekati Pearl. Elazul lantas mengambil pedang berbentuk sabitnya lalu mengayunkannya ke salah satu monster. Pearl yang baru menyadari kehadiran Elazul itu langsung melindungi monster yang menjadi sasaran _knight_-nya. Gerakan Pearl yang tanpa diduga itu membuat Elazul mencoba menghentikan refleksnya, namun gagal. Ia hanya dapat mengurangi kekuatan ayunan pedangnya sehingga cairan merah merembes keluar dari bahu belakang Pearl.

"Pearl!" teriaknya atas kejadian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Elazul melempar jauh pedangnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan Pearl di pelukannya.

"Jangan dibunuh, Elazul..."

Suara pemalu Pearl berubah menjadi lirih dan lemah. Pemuda _lapis lazuli _memandang pada dua monster yang berbeda jenis itu, Mushboom dan Shrieknip, yang mulai mendekati mereka.

"Menjauh kalian!" teriak Elazul memperingati. Jika tidak dilarang Pearl, ia pasti telah mencekik mati dua monster kecil itu.

Seakan mengerti atas perintahnya, kedua monster itu lari ke dalam hutan. Elazul memberikan pertolongan pertama yang ia tahu, mengikat bahu Pearl dengan kain yang telah ia robek dari pakaiannya. Pearl meringis pelan. Di saat begini, tentu saja air mata seorang _guardian _dibutuhkan untuk menyembuhkan luka. Namun Pearl tidak bisa menunaikan tugasnya sebagai _guardian_, begitu juga _guardian _lain.

Elazul menggendong Pearl yang lemah dengan hati-hati di punggung. Pearl menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Elazul. Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukan ini. Pemuda _lapis lazuli _itu memungut pedang yang tadi sempat ia lempar. Walaupun pedang tersebut melukai Pearl, tidak lantas membuat Elazul melupakannya karena berkat pedang itulah mereka masih dapat bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Sudah sering kubilang jangan pergi sendirian. Kau seharusnya tahu itu, Pearl!"

Walaupun _guardian_-nya terluka, sikap arogan Elazul tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Alih-alih ingin mengucap maaf, ia malah memberi nasihat.

"Terlalu berbahaya bersama monster, apalagi dua," lanjutnya.

"Ta-tapi monster tadi berbeda. Mereka jinak..."

Suara yang mulai serak milik Pearl membuat Elazul tidak bisa menyelanya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Pearl?"

"Mereka tidak menyerangku, sih..."

Hanya karena itu tidak membuat Elazul puas. Ada sedikit monster yang awalnya tidak menyerang—atau dalam hal ini waspada—tetapi ketika tahu lawannya lemah, mereka tidak segan-segan untuk menyerang. Barangkali dua monster tadi termasuk dalam hitungan.

Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, mereka telah sampai di pohon besar tempat mereka bermalam. Elazul membaringkan Pearl dalam posisi miring dengan lukanya yang berada di atas. Ia membuka simpul kain yang tadi sempat ia ikatkan pada bahu Pearl. Untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu dalam walaupun agak memanjang.

"Tahan sakitnya sebentar saja."

Ia mengambil pedang dari sabuknya. Niatnya untuk merobek _dress_ bagian lengan Pearl terhenti. Pearl hanya memiliki satu baju—begitu juga dengannya—dan tidak mungkin ia merobeknya. Pakaian Pearl sudah terlalu minim baginya. Lantas Elazul, dengan hati-hati, melepaskan lengan _dress _Pearl dari tangannya agar lukanya lebih mudah untuk diobati.

Masalah sebenarnya ada di sini. Persediaan obat-obatan mereka telah habis. Ia juga tidak tahu apapun tentang obat herbal. Untuk hal yang satu ini, Pearl yang ia andalkan karena ia sering mengobati luka Elazul dengan dedaunan. Tidak mungkin ia membawa Pearl ke Domina, memerlukan waktu berhari-hari untuk tiba di sana, begitu juga jika ingin ke kota terdekat.

"Pearl... aku tidak tahu apapun tentang obat. Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia tertidur dengan wajahnya yang seperti kekurangan darah. Elazul tidak tahu harus bernapas lega atau sebaliknya.

Di saat otaknya bekerja lebih keras demi mengingat bentuk dedaunan yang bisa dijadikan obat, di arah lain terdengar suara sesuatu akan mendekat. Elazul segera mengambil pedangnya, namun tubuhnya tetap tidak beranjak.

"Jangan sekarang...," ujarnya memohon.

Dari arah sesemakan, muncul dua monster; satu berbentuk _strawberry _merah dan satu lagi berbentuk jamur berwarna ungu, Shrieknip dan Mushboom. Dua monster tersebut membawa dedaunan. Jika saja Elazul tidak mengacungkan pedangnya pada dua monster itu, mereka tidak akan melangkah mendekat dengan hati-hati. Seakan Elazul mengerti tujuan mereka, ia lalu menurunkan pedangnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyanya dingin.

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban kecuali dedaunan yang telah di depan mata. Kedua monster tersebut mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Elazul, tapi sayangnya ia tidak mengerti bahasa mereka.

Elazul dapat berpikir dan bertindak dengan cepat. Meskipun tidak mengerti bahasa, ia dapat mengerti maksud mereka. Elazul langsung menyambar lalu mengunyah dedaunan di depannya. Setelah sekiranya halus, ia mulai memuntahkan kemudian mengoleskannya pada luka Pearl.

Pearl terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Di hadapannya, ia menemukan Elazul sedang melakukan sesuatu pada lukanya.

"Perih..."

"Sudah bangun ya."

Elazul yang semula agak kasar mengoleskan bubur dedauan mulai melembutkan gerakannya.

"Tahan sakitnya. Ini juga demi kesembuhanmu."

Pearl mengikuti perintah Elazul. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluh. Obatnya hanya terasa perih di awal, setelahnya sensasi dingin menjalar di sekitar lukanya sehingga tidak terasa sakit lagi. Elazul dengan cekatan mengikat kembali luka Pearl dengan kain.

"Terimakasih, Elazul...," ujarnya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan mimpi.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menatap kedua monster dengan pandangan—seperti—tidak bersahabat. "Terimakasih."

Langit Fa'Diel membiru. Matahari bersinar terang. Semilir angin menyamarkan panasnya terik matahari. Walaupun mereka berlindung di bawah pohon rindang, tidak membantu Elazul untuk menghentikan laju keringatnya. Ia haus dan lapar. Sejak semalam belum makan apapun, begitu juga Pearl. Ia memandang Pearl dan kedua monster itu bergantian.

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal ini, tapi apa kalian bisa menjaga Pearl selama aku mencari makanan?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip memerintah sesuatu.

Kedua monster itu saling berpandangan lalu dengan serentak mendekati Pearl.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan."

Elazul bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mulai mengumpulkan ranting pohong yang kuat dan agak panjang kemudian menancapkan ranting tersebut menyilang mengelilingi pohon besar.

"Aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa meloncati ini. Awas saja kalau aku menemukan Pearl terluka lebih dari itu. Kalian berdua akan aku cincang dan dijadikan makan malam kami," ancamnya. Tidak lupa juga ia menodongkan pedangnya ke arah kedua monster itu. "Aku pastikan juga dunia ini bersih dari monster."

Pemuda keturunan ras Jumi itu pun melangkah pergi memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Kedua monster tadi saling memandang, tidak mengerti. Mushboom menyentuhkan tangannya ke arah Pearl, sedangkan Shrieknip menarik lengan _dress _Pearl dengan gigitannya. Setelah sekian lama berkutat pada hal yang sama tanpa adanya respon, mereka menyerah juga. Kedua monster itu memilih untuk tidur dengan tubuh Pearl sebagai pelindungnya.

_**Tsuzuku, To be Continued, Bersambung—**_

**A/N: Akhirnya bisa nulis fict di fandom super sepi ini. Cerita diambil sebelum kisah Jumi Arc, sebelum mereka bertemu Toto (hero). Penggambaran Elazul di manga-nya, (menurut saya) dia itu **_**overprotective**_** terhadap Pearl dan Pearl agak pemalu. Semoga saja karakter mereka tidak terlalu OOC di fict ini.**


	2. Six Pieces

**.:A Little Trip We Called a Journey:.**

**Chapter 2: Six Pieces**

**(BGM: Legend of Mana - Domina)**

Sore mulai menjejak. Udara mulai terasa lebih sejuk. Pearl telah terbangun dari tadi bersama kedua monster itu. Perutnya keroncongan. Matanya tidak henti memandang sekeliling.

"Kalian tahu di mana, Elazul?" tanyanya. Bibir Pearl mulai mengering. "Aku haus..."

Kedua monster itu menjawab dengan bahasa mereka. Pearl menggeleng tidak mengerti. Mushboom mencoba menjelaskan dengan gerakan. Ia bergerak ke arah pagar, ingin memberi tahu bahwa Elazul-nya sedang pergi sebentar.

"Apa Elazul yang membuat itu?" Pertanyaan kali ini lebih ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. "Hm... kau ingin mencarinya ya?" Ia salah mengartikan maksud Mushboom sebenarnya.

Pearl melangkah mendekati pagar kemudian memberi celah agar kedua monster itu bisa melewatinya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya.

Ia mengelus satu per satu monster itu. Kedua monster itu saling bertatapan heran—seperti sedang berkomunikasi—kemudian melangkah keluar pagar.

"Hati-hati yaaa. Semoga kalian menemukan Elazul," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan yang tidak terluka.

Selang beberapa menit, sebuah _core _memantulkan sinarnya dari kejauhan. Pearl kenal _core _itu, Elazul. Wajahnya berseri senang mengalahkan kilauan mutiara di dadanya.

Setelah sampai di pohon besar, Elazul memandang sekeliling, heran.

"Apa kau melihat ada dua monster mirip _strawberry _dan jamur?" tanyanya waspada, matanya masih tetap awas.

"I-iya. Mereka lucu ya."

Jawaban yang diinginkan sekaligus pernyataan yang tidak dikehendaki oleh Elazul. Ia seperti tersambar sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Pearl hanya mengangguk agak ketakuakan atas perubahan pada suara Elazul. Pemilik _core_ berwarna biru laut yang tertanam di dadanya itu menghela napas lega. Ia lalu meletakkan dua daging yang sudah dikuliti di atas daun lebar.

"Ke mana mereka?"

"Mencarimu."

"Mencariku?"

"Iya, mencarimu."

Elazul memutar bola matanya. Sejak kapan Pearl mengerti bahasa monster. Yang terpenting sekarang Pearl selamat dan ia mendapat makanan yang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau pasti kehausan," gumam Elazul setelah memperhatikan gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Pearl mengangguk. Elazul lantas memberikan sebotol minuman ukuran sedang—dan satu-satunya—miliknya yang telah terisi penuh dengan air. Pearl meminumnya hingga tersisa seperempat botol. Sadar akan kesalahannya, Pearl meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah. Itu untukmu saja. Aku akan memanggang daging."

Pearl tersenyum senang. Perlakuan Elazul kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pemuda _lapis lazuli _itu mulai mencabuti ranting yang ia tancapkan kemudian membakarnya dengan dedaunan kering. Ia memanggang dua daging berukuran tidak terlalu besar karena pemburuan kali ini tidak terlalu sukses.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya tanpa memandang ke arah Pearl. Tangannya sedang sibuk membalikkan daging.

Pearl mencoba merasakan sesuatu. "H-hanya sedikit. Besok juga sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Maafkan aku, Pearl. Aku menyesal menjadi _knight_ yang tidak berguna, bahkan aku telah melukaimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Pearl mendengar perkataan maaf yang penuh dengan penyesalan dari Elazul. Pearl tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa, Elazul. Aku juga _guardian_ yang selalu merepotkanmu, juga tidak bisa menangis untukmu."

Suasana seketika menjadi hening hingga daging panggang berubah warna menjadi kecokelatan.

"Ini."

Elazul memberikan sepotong daging matang yang telah ditusuk dengan ranting. Pearl menerimanya dengan mata berbinar, perutnya sudah tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia memakan daging tersebut dengan lahap. Elazul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini enak sekali," gumam Pearl.

Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah. Elazul hanya tersenyum simpul. Di saat begini, makanan yang kurang disukaipun akan terasa enak. Sesekali Pearl minum hingga airnya habis.

"Maaf, Elazul. A-aku menghabiskan airnya."

Elazul menggeleng pelan, tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa mengumpulkan air lagi dari embun, meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Dari arah depan, terdengar sesuatu yang mulai mendekat. Pupil Elazul membesar demi melihat kegelapan di hadapannya. Tangannya—seperti biasa—telah terpegang kuat sebuah pedang yang melengkung di bagian ujung.

Pearl memeluk tangan kanan Elazul yang tergenggam pedang. Elazul bingung, tatapannya penuh tanya. Pearl menggelengkan kepala tidak menyetujui.

"Ja-jangan. Itu pasti mereka."

Elazul tetap siaga dalam posisi tidak bergerak. Keyakinan Pearl membuahkan hasil. Dua ekor monster jenis Mushboom dan Shrieknip keluar dari sesemakan. Mereka dengan susah payah membawa sekumpulan buah-buahan segar ke arah mereka.

Pearl memandang bebuahan yang diletakkan di depannya. "Apa ini untuk kami?"

Elazul memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua monster aneh itu. Shrieknip mencoba mengatakan bahwa buah-buahan itu untuk Pearl, namun sepasang makhluk ras Jumi itu tidak mengerti. Alih-alih Mushboom ingin menuntun tangan Pearl ke arah bebuahan, Elazul langsung menarik kaki Mushboom lalu mengangkatnya sehingga kepala monster itu mengarah ke bawah.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Jamur Busuk?" tanyanya dingin. "Berani kau menyentuh Pearl, aku tebas tanganmu."

Temannya, Shrieknip, melompat-lompat khawatir sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Diam! Atau kau juga mau dibelah dua?" ketus Elazul pada _strawberry _merah jadi-jadian itu.

"Jangan, Elazul! Kau keterlaluan!"

Pearl mengambil alih kedua monster itu. Mereka berlindung di belakang tubuh Pearl. Seolah tersadar ia baru saja membentak Elazul, Pearl meminta maaf.

"Mereka tidak sejahat monster kebanyakan. Aku yakin pasti mereka pernah dipelihara oleh seseorang," lanjut Pearl.

Elazul mendengus kesal. Sifat kerasnya telah melumer seperti es dipanaskan. Pearl mengambil buah sejenis aprikot yang menyerupai bentuk kepala kucing, apricat.

"Apa aku boleh memakannya?" tanya Pearl pada Mushboom dan Shrieknip yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya.

Mereka berdua mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti bahasanya. Pearl tersenyum senang. Ia mencicipi buah apricat yang terasa manis di lidah itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mencicipinya, Elazul?" tanyanya seraya mengunyah. "Manis, loh."

Elazul tidak menanggapi. Ia melanjutkan memakan dagingnya yang baru dimakan dalam beberapa gigitan. Melihat Elazul yang sedang memakan dagingnya, Shrieknip turun dari pangkuan Pearl lalu melompat mendekati Elazul.

"Nya nyaaa," gumam Shrieknip yang dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan Elazul.

"Sepertinya dia ingin makan daging."

"Tidak ada daging untuknya," jawab Elazul seakan mengerti maksud perkataan Pearl.

Elazul, dengan tidak mempedulikan monster _strawberry _itu, melanjutkan mengunyah makanannya yang sempat tertunda. Shrieknip melompat lunglai mendekati Pearl. Seolah Pearl teringat akan dagingnya, ia memberi sisanya kepada Shrieknip.

"Anggap saja kita _barter_-an, oke?"

Pearl mulai menyuapi Shrieknip yang tidak memiliki kaki dan tangan seperti temannya. Daging yang hanya segenggam bayi itu habis hanya dengan sekali telan. Shrieknip kembali bergumam bahwa dagingnya kurang. Elazul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua, berhenti melanjutkan makannya.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, "Kau membuatku tidak berselera makan ini," setelahnya meletakkan daging itu di atas dedaunan kering.

Shrieknip mengerti maksud Elazul. Ia kemudian memakan daging itu hingga tersisa rantingnya saja, sedangkan temannya memakan buah yang mirip pisang, springanana.

Setelah merasa kenyang, kedua monster itu mulai terlelap di dekat api unggun. Pearl memperhatikan Elazul yang sedang bersandar di tubuh pohon. Pandangannya yang kosong mengarah ke langit gelap. Pikirannya penuh akan sesuatu.

Dulu, ia merasa lelah akan pencarian sia-sianya untuk mencari ras Jumi yang tersisa. Selama bertahun-tahun, berpindah-pindah, tersesat, terluka, dan sendirian. Hingga suatu hari di Duma Desert, ia menemukan ras Jumi lain, seorang _guardian _pemilik _core_ _pearl_, yang pingsan dan setelah tersadar ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Dari situlah Elazul memberi nama yang mirip dengan _core _si gadis, Pearl.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, tidak ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, hanya saja ia kini melanjutkan perjalanan berdua. Elazul sebagai _knight _yang selalu melindungi Pearl dan Pearl sebagai _guardian _yang tidak dapat menangis untuk menyembuhkan luka Elazul. Kenyataan yang ironis.

"...zul."

"E-la-zul."

Yang dipanggil tersadar dari lamunan. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok Pearl yang telah berpindah ke hadapannya. Kedua tangan Pearl memeluk buah semangka besar yang menyerupai babi hutan, boarmelon.

"Kau belum minum, 'kan? Kita makan buah ini saja ya, sebagai ganti minum."

Pearl meletakkan boarmelon dengan hati-hati. Ia meringis pelan atas lukanya yang mulai terasa sakit. Elazul menyadari itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Pearl?" tanyanya khawatir.

Beban berat membuat lukanya kembali terbuka. Elazul membuka simpul kain dengan perlahan. Darah segar meresapi kain. Ia melihat sekitar. Malam begini terlalu berbahaya mengajak Pearl mencari obat herbal. Matanya terhenti pada kulit springanana. Ia mengambil kulit tersebut kemudian membalutkan pada luka Pearl.

"Ini untuk sementara saja."

Elazul mengikat kembali luka Pearl dengan kain. Kulit springanana dapat mengeringkan luka meskipun membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam. Setidaknya bisa bertahan sampai besok pagi.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa lagi."

Pearl hanya mengangguk, tidak lupa ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Elazul mengikuti arah pandang Pearl.

"Kau mau buah itu?"

"Iya..."

Sebenarnya Pearl sudah kenyang, ia mencemaskan Elazul yang belum minum apapun sejak ia kembali. Di antara semua buah yang ada, hanya boarmelon yang mengandung banyak air. Elazul mengambil pedang sabitnya. Tangan batunya mulai mengayun ke arah boarmelon, mengirisnya dalam tujuh potongan. Pearl mengambil satu potong lalu memakannya. Mulutnya memang menelan lumatan buah manis itu, namun kedua matanya tidak henti mencuri pandang ke wajah _knight_-nya. Ia bersemu merah, semerah daging boarmelon.

"K-kau tidak mau mencobanya, Elazul?" tanya Pearl gugup. "A-aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan semuanya."

Tanpa disangka, mereka bertemu pandang. Keduanya menjadi salah tingkah, terutama pemuda yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya itu.

"Sudah larut. Kau harusnya sudah tidur dari tadi, Pearl." Elazul mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, meskipun jantungnya memompa darah dengan lebih cepat. "Aku akan memakannya jika kau sudah tidur."

"I-iya, aku akan tidur sekarang." Pearl mengalihkan pandangan, mencari tempat yang bagus untuk terlelap.

Ia memilih tidur di samping Mushboom, membelakangi Elazul yang berjarak dua meter darinya. Kali ini Pearl tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya dari tadi berdetak kencang diikuti dengan lukanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Walaupun sudah kenal bertahun-tahun, mereka masih tetap menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing. Ia berharap Elazul tidak dapat mendengar detak jantungnya. Alih-alih Pearl mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi, Elazul memanggil namanya. Pearl pura-pura tidur.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Pearl."

Pearl membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Bangun kemudian duduk. "Maaf, Elazul."

"Tidak ada yang salah." Elazul mendekati Pearl lalu memeluk hangat dirinya. "Pasti masih terasa sakit."

Wajah Pearl—yang dibenamkan ke dada Elazul—kembali bersemu. Ia terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Di lain pihak, wajah Elazul juga bersemu merah mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. Ini bukan dirinya, namun ia tidak dapat mengubur rasa sentimentilnya. Elazul mulai mengelus rambut panjang kecokelatan itu. Pearl menutup matanya kembali, mencoba menghilangkan pedih yang terasa dengan mendengarkan detak jantung Elazul yang tidak beraturan.

Beberapa menit dalam kegemingan. Napas halus teratur Pearl meyakinkannya bahwa ia sudah memasuki dunia mimpi. Elazul melepaskan kain yang biasa digunakan untuk menutup kepalanya. Ia menyelimuti gadis di depannya dengan itu.

Aroma boarmelon menguar terbawa angin malam. Rasa haus Elazul tergantikan oleh dingin malam menusuk tulang. Kedua tangan kokohnya memeluk erat, menjadi perisai hawa dingin bagi Pearl. Ia tidak hentinya memandangi wajah gadis yang sedang bersandar di dadanya. Begitu rapuh sehingga ia bertekat untuk selalu melindunginya, meskipun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mengecup kening 'mutiara' miliknya.

Enam potong boarmelon tidak terjamah. Enam helai daun melambai jatuh. Enam ekor kunang-kunang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Enam jam sebelum matahari menjalarkan sinar. Enam menit yang dibutuhkan untuk tertidur menjemput mimpi. Enam detik kemudian, api unggun menuntaskan tugasnya.

_**Tsuzuku, To be Continued, Bersambung—**_


End file.
